


Share on Twitter

by A_Diamond



Series: Office Romance [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Merlin, M/M, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Pining, Porn Watching, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Whose fucking bright idea was it to have social media buttons on a porn site?





	Share on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pornalot bonus prompt: Social Media
> 
>  **NSFW Warning:** There are porn gifs embedded below.

Merlin Emrys’s life ended on an otherwise unremarkable Tuesday, just after eleven o’clock at night.

His morning had been typical. It even started out maybe a bit better than average, since he’d woken to his alarm going off instead of his shitty old grump of a cat deciding it was breakfast time and stepping on his face. But that was balanced out by having to wait eight minutes longer than usual for his boss’s latte, because the system crashed right before he could pay and he had to stand there as they rebooted and rang him up again.

Arthur was pretty used to Merlin running late, though, and Merlin brought him a cherry danish that the barista had thrown in for apology, so things settled into a normal pattern after that. That is to say, Arthur changed his mind three times on the wording of a memo then told Merlin it was “a good thing you’re an utterly incompetent PA and haven’t sent it yet, I suppose. But don’t slack off next time. It could have been time sensitive.”

Of course it wasn’t, and of course Merlin had known Arthur would dither over it. But Arthur underestimating his amazing PA skills was part of a regular day for Merlin, so he just carried on. By the time six o’clock rolled around, Arthur’s tie had come off, his sleeves had been rolled up, and the top two buttons of his shirt had been undone to reveal the golden crest of his pecs. That was also pretty normal, and why when Merlin settled into bed that night not quite ready to sleep, he pulled up his favorite porn site to browse through the office tag.

He spent a lot of time with that tag, for some reason that couldn’t possibly have anything to do with how stupidly in love with his boss he’d been for years. Definitely not. It was entirely coincidental that his bookmarks list was filled with scenes of blond men in suits fucking subordinates over desks, interspersed with dark-haired boys on their knees in supply closets or spread out on conference tables.

But he liked what he liked, so when his eyes caught on a new video with a thumbnail of a man who resembled Arthur, looking like he imagined Arthur would in the throes of ecstasy, of course he was following the link and shoving his hand under the sheet in a heartbeat. The acting was terrible. Always was, with these things, but the two men in suits and ties at least kept the awkward office banter to a minimum before it cut ahead to them naked, the bright blond twink—didn’t look a thing like Merlin, but at least the top was almost perfection—dropping to his knees to blow his boss.

Merlin paused and replayed the expression of bliss on the boss’s face as the PA’s mouth sank down on his cock. Biting his lip and stroking himself to hardness, he imagined looking up from a mouthful of Arthur to see that. He would make it so good for Arthur, if he only had the chance. Lick him all over before swallowing him, and Merlin was proud to say he could deepthroat with the best of them. Just the thought of choking on Arthur’s cock had him bucking up into his fist, ready to get off.

But he didn’t want it to be over so soon. Arthur wouldn’t let it be over so soon. He restarted the video, tugging his cock at a pace with the bottom’s bobbing head, dragging it out. The video was called _Gay Assistant Gets Dicked By Boss_ , it had to have—yes, there it was.

As the Arthur stand-in bent the blond PA over the desk, Merlin reached for the pump bottle of lube on his nightstand and filled his palm. He slicked his cock on the way down, making the glide of his fingers that much better as he circled them over the head. His main goal was further, though; down past his balls, teasing at the tight clench that would he wanted to be open and ready for Arthur to slide into him.

He pushed a fingertip in, watching the top slide home onscreen and wishing it was Arthur’s finger, Arthur’s cock fucking him open. Eyes half closed, it was easy to pretend the body braced against the desk was his. Holding himself up on his elbows so Arthur could take him, making a mess of the paperwork because Arthur’s desk was never that neat. It didn’t take long to work himself up to two fingers, not when he could watch almost-Arthur’s hips driving into the slim body, fucking his assistant with all the confidence and entitlement that Arthur flaunted every day in front of Merlin.

The boss’s muscled ass clenched with every thrust, tight and fit. Arthur was even fitter, though. Merlin had seen him. He had the terrible, wonderful habit of changing in his office when he went for a run or hit the gym at lunch.  It was like holding an icy glass of water just out of reach of a man dying in the desert; and Merlin was so very thirsty.

Arthur’s hand slid down his back, a tender caress transformed when it ended with a sharp slap and—

“Oh, fuck! Arthur!”

Merlin came all over and around himself, the spasming clench of his ass driving his fingers hard against his prostate while he frantically worked the last spurts of come from his cock. It felt like it lasted ages, but even though he never wanted to stop, the euphoria passed and left him too sensitive to keep on. Just pulling his fingers past a tender pucker reluctant to let them go made his cock twitch again, and the sheet dragged against the overly vulnerable head as rough as burlap.

He lay there, a panting mess, long enough that the last few minutes of the video passed him by and faded to a blacked out screen before he could recover enough to clean himself off. Since he’d already made a mess of the sheet and it needed to be washed anyway, he just used that to wipe off his hands and dab the worst of the spunk from his crotch. He’d shower in the morning.

Rolling back to his laptop, he went to bookmark the video. The resemblance to Arthur was worth saving all on its own, but he also wanted to see what he’d missed in the later part sometime when he could put the visuals to good use. Maybe before that shower, even, if he got up early enough.

Only instead of hitting the bookmark button he was aiming for, he clicked on ‘share.’

“Fuck. Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck...”

Whose fucking bright idea was it to have social media buttons on a porn site? And without any sort of confirmation, no less! Of course his Twitter was logged in; he never bothered browsing in a different browser or incognito mode, since he had a flat to himself and the laptop never left.

Getting Twitter open to delete the accidental tweet didn’t take long. It had only been up for half a minute, maybe a few seconds more. He thought he was safe, but just before he could clear it forever—because Twitter was decent enough to have a confirm popup, unlike his no-longer-favorite porn site—a reply notification lit the corner of his screen.

 **ThePenDragon** **  
** **@mrys ... Really, Merlin?**

“Fuck!”

Merlin deleted the offending tweet, slammed the laptop closed, and indulged in a moment of panic. Arthur didn’t even follow him, how the hell had he seen it so quickly? There was no way Merlin could recover from that. Arthur knew, he had to have figured it out, and Merlin could kiss his job goodbye. And his social life, since most of his friends also worked at Camelot and would no doubt hear the gossip. He might as well just give up on life in general, really.

Though Merlin stayed up fretting for another hour, wondering if he should reach out to Arthur to try and make an excuse or just try to pretend it never happened. It probably didn’t matter either way; he fully expected to be escorted out of the building the next day. Better to save himself what mortification he could and not make things worse by contacting his boss.

* * *

His life wasn’t over; at least not yet. Arthur didn’t say anything when Merlin brought him his latte. In a rare show of tact, he didn’t even comment on Merlin’s bright red face and ears, or the fact that Merlin couldn’t meet his eyes during the thirty seconds it took him to scurry into Arthur’s office, set the to-go cup on his desk a little too loudly, and scurry back out.

Both the lack of eye contact and the lack of Arthur calling him out continued through the day. But it was also a busy day for Arthur, so he spent most of it in his office with the door closed, not bothering Merlin except with typically curt email instructions. It would’ve been more reassuring if Merlin could’ve been sure it was a dropped matter, and not just a temporary reprieve because of Arthur’s workload.

With so much to do, Arthur stayed well past his usual quitting time. Merlin stayed, too; he had to proof Arthur’s reports before they went out, and it was part of his job as PA not to leave the office until the boss went home. By eight, they were the only people left in the building.

That was when Merlin’s fears came true. The next email he got from Arthur wasn’t another quarterly filing to review or a demand for a snack. The subject line was blank, and the body has just two words: “My office.”

Another word followed immediately, in its own email: “Now.”

Heart in his throat, he stood. At least there was no one around to witness his humiliation.

Arthur didn’t look up when Merlin entered his office, but he did order, “Close the door.”

“Arthur,” Merlin started. He knew he sounded desperate.

“I have a problem, Merlin.”

“I know.” He felt sick. He loved his job, and not just because of his stupid unrequited crush on his boss. Working as Arthur’s PA was his very first job, one he’d lucked into thanks to his uncle’s connections, but it suited him. And he was good at it, despite Arthur’s daily unfounded complaints. Why else would he have kept Merlin on for almost seven years?

“I have a problem,” Arthur repeated. Slow, like Merlin was missing something. “A big problem. A big, hard problem.”

As Arthur leaned back in his chair, smirking, it finally clicked for Merlin. Those were the cheesy, terrible lines from the porn intro. He bit his lip, trying to see in Arthur’s gaze if it was an invitation or a mockery, but it was impossible to tell. Praying he wasn’t about to get his heart broken, he waited.

Arthur rolled his chair back, clearing his desk, and Merlin could see the distinct outline of his cock against his khaki trousers. Not mocking, then. Arthur was hard. Arthur was hard for him, smiling at him, asking him, “Do you think you can help me with my big, hard problem?”

Dragging his eyes up from the enticing bulge of Arthur’s crotch, Merlin grinned right back at him. The next line was no better than the rest of the script, but it had been the end of the talking and the start of the sucking. And maybe next time—and there was going to be a next time, he’d make damn sure of that—they could skip the awful porn setup and just get to fucking on Arthur’s desk.

“You know me, Mr. Pendragon,” he said, loosening his tie. “As your dedicated personal assistant, I’m always up for taking whatever challenge you throw at me.”


End file.
